The Legend of Zelda Twilight Worlds
by Lightning8910
Summary: TP Link goes to another world, meets the Flock and other stuff. Thanks to guest Skyrails for the name. I suck at summaries. So what? Review please. Flames are accepted, I'm a big girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chpt. 1

"Link, I know that you plan to return to Ordon, but first I need you to do something," the princess said. I think for a while, but end up responding, "Of course my princess. Anything to keep Hyrule safe."

"No need for formalities. Just call me Zelda."

"Yes, Zelda." I was hurting, after my best friend left me. You didn't need the Triforce of Wisdom to know that. "What must I do?" I, the Hero of Twilight asked.

"Travel to the Sacred Grove. I feel that darkness is gathering there, and if nothing is there, return the Master Sword to it's pedestal, until the need arises for it's use.

Link nodded and Zelda asked, "Did Midna keep the Twilight or give it to you?"

"Before she left, she placed it in my hands." I responded.

"Use it well." The I look at her with sadly. "It is the only connection I have to her. I may find myself using it more often than not."

"Bring Epona with you," Zelda said.

I nodded.

Skull Kid looked at me, "Skull Kid know why you're here. Way to place you seek is clear. Careful, Skull Kid not want to lose his play friend."

I told the Skull Kid, "Do not worry, I will return." Skull Kid watched as I proceeded into the clearing, leading my horse to where the Master Sword lay.

I felt the presence of an evil influence. I unsheathed the Master Sword and braced myself for a fight. It never came. Instead, me and Epona were sucked into a dark void.

I woke up with a foot on my head. The foot in question, happened to belong to a girl, around sixteen, with five other children of various ages around him. The girl spoke, "Who are you? Do you work for the School?"

"What is the School? Where am I? Where's my sword?" With the last question, I pushed the girl, rather roughly, off my head, and she landed with a yelp. I began looking everywhere for the Master Sword.

"Aren't swords really old school?" the smaller boy with blond hair asked.

I ignored him and looked under the bushes. When my search remained inconclusive, I pushed the horse call to my lips and blew into it.

"Calm down, man. There are plenty of swords in the world," the boy said again.

I heard the thundering of Epona's hooves. She arrived with the Master Sword in her mouth.

I let out a sigh of relief. "You had me worried. I thought it was gone."

**"Like I would let the blade of evil's bane be put in the wrong hands. When I heard the children arriving I took the sword so they would not take it."**

"So that's what happened."

"You can understand your horse? That's er, interesting. And why does it have your sword?" the girl he knocked down said, "It's also very suspicious." she added as an afterthought.

"Fang, check him for communicators to the School." She ordered. How did people communicate in this world? The dark haired boy named Fang took off his bag and began searching through it.

He looked at my double hookshot. "What is that?"

"That's a hookshot Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Fang shook his head and returned my belongings. "No communicators on him. In fact, nothing electronic at all."

"What's electronic?" I mused out loud.

"You don't know what electronic is? Are you pulling my leg or something?" the girl said, who appeared to be their leader.

"Epona, I don't think we're in Hyrule anymore."

"So, what you're saying is that your from a different world?" Max said.

"Like an alien? Take me to your leader!" the little boy name Gassy said, cracking up.

"Uh, n-no I don't think so. I think it was more like an alternate universe. And do you have a spring or river where I can wash up?" I asked.

"There's a river behind those trees." Max responded.

"Thank you."

"I never got your name."

"You can call me Link."

I went to the river Max had told me about. I took off my shirt, chain mail, and everything else that was underneath.

"What the-" I said as I saw the marking on my chest. "I guess I had too much exposure." It was the marking of the portals he and Midna had used to warp. "Guess that's what I get for being so reckless" I sighed and put my garments back on and headed back towards camp, murmuring, "Those kids are hiding something, I'm sure of it." Little did I know that I had an audience.

Fang had snuck off when Link left. He could be talking to the School, telling them the Flock's location. What he saw was, well kind of disturbing. When he took off all is garments on the top there was a black marking that took up most of his chest. Link had rested in the river for several minutes before noticing it. His eyes had gone wide, then it seems he had calmed down, and smiled, muttering something. Fang wondered what the mark could mean. It was obviously something Link was familiar with. After Fang looked away from the mark, he noticed something else, just as shocking.

The scars. Everywhere. And they weren't little ones you got when you cut your finger, or a dog bit you. These were the scars you got when you were in a life or death situation, when someone was trying really hard to kill you. Looking at all of them, Fang realized something. Almost none of them were man made. They were all inflicted by animals. Scratches, bites, and an ugly looking purple welt on his back showed that Link was a seasoned war veteran. And he didn't give them a second glance. Fang turned around before Link could return. He knew he couldn't convince the Flock he was a traitor because of a mark. He would need some cold, hard evidence that their "Alien" wasn't such a nice guy

Fang watched Link sleep, not in a stalker way, but more of a precautionary way, in case he woke up in the night and told the School.

"Midna...Please, come back" he whispered, "Please."

**So what do you think? I have great things in store for this story. Ideas for a name? For where the story should go? A review? Review and you get a free internet cookie! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

I woke to the sound of a popping noise. I opened my eyes and "the Flock" as they called themselves, were gathered over a small fire, eyeing a metal pot.

"What's that sound?"  
"Popcorn. It's grains ya' know." Max responded without turning to look at me.

"What's 'popcorn'?"

"Wow. Either you really are from another world, or you are really dumb." I frowned. I wasn't _that _dumb. Though the way Midna put it, it sounded like I had dog brains. In a way I did, but that was beside the point. No need to mention that I like to chew bones, I still can talk to animals ,or that I still can tell exactly where a person is blindfolded, just not track them. No need to mention that.

"Link! Did you hear me? I was talking to you!" Max said, irritated. I smiled bashfully and scratched the back of my head.

"What's up with your ears man they're really pointy." Gassy asked.

"This is rich. I wish I could see." Iggy said. The small 6 year old girl, said nothing, and the looks she was giving me were starting to freak me out.

"Uhh, I'm Hylian."

"?" was the expression on all of the faces of the Flock.

"Never mind that. What um, are we, like going to do? We're out of food."

"We'll just go to the city and buy some," the chatty girl Nudge said.

"Just exactly where are we?"

"New York City, home to some of the craziest people in the world. Don't worry, you'll fit right in." Max said.

"New York?"

They looked at me dumbfounded, and Max shook her head.

**"Excuse me Link but does anyone remember the horse?"**

I turned to Epona, "Sorry girl, a bit preoccupied though."

**"Yeah, no kidding. Last night, I snuck off and talked to some animals. You're on a world called Earth, in a country called the United States of America, and are in New York, or as you might say, New Yawk, New Yawk."**

"New Yawk, New Yawk?"  
"How does he know that?" Nudge asked quietly.

"**It's how the natives speak."  
**"?"

***sigh* "You are so clueless."  
**I nodded.

"Well... that was strange, but let's get this show on the road!" Nudge exclaimed happily.

We traveled inside the city, and it was busier then Castle Town. There were do many people, everywhere! More than all the people in Hyrule put together, and then some. The people, in question, were so different from each other, one might be wearing such a bright color that, I was sure did not occur naturally, or another, who might be wearing muted colors with something called make-up.

One thing, disturbed me. A poet. And he knew who I was. Really.

Fang watched Link during the poet's poem. At first, he had seemed mildly interested, then confused and scared, and then he ran. It was confusing. Fang was pretty sure he was the only one who had heard besides Link, what the man in the robe had said at the end.

The poem went something like:

"_Light and dark, dark and light._

_Good and bad, day and night._

_A clear cut line?_

_I think not._

_Light and dark_

_Two sides of the same coin, or so it seems._

_But in truth the lines are blurred._

_For the in between is what is important._

_More than just a line, it is a world beneath the surface._

_A world for the banished._

_A world without light._

_A world cloaked in perpetual Twilight._

_A world where only the damned survive."_

Then he had leaned forward when Link walked past and said in an undertone, "This is the world you link us to, Blue-Eyed Beast." And then Link ran.

************************************************** ************************************************** Link had run back to the spring. Fang had told the Flock to go on without him, and had chased down Link.

The moment Link had arrived at the spring e had torn his shirt, and everything underneath off.

He began touching the mark on his chest.

"Come on, come on work! I need to see her! I'll do anything! Please!" he began yelling at the setting sun.

"It's Twilight, when our world intersects with theirs, it has to work, right?" He fell to his knees. "Please, no matter how many that I've killed, think of how many I saved. Please Farore, Din, Nayru? I gave my soul for something I barely knew about. And now I know everything! If you care one ounce about your "_Chosen Hero"_ me see her!"

At his words, Fang shivered, he was a whitecoat. He had killed. He had sold his soul. He was pleading to nothingness to see a person, who had obviously gone. Maybe the whitecoats had promised to bring her back.

Link closed his eyes, and stayed in a praying position. The green marks on his black mark started moving. The mark itself, became a funnel, and black particles flew out from it. Link stared and started smiling.

A beautiful woman, with blue skin, orange hair, and a regal air about her was standing in front of Link, with a smug expression on her face.

"I told you I'd see ya later."

"Midna!" Link shot up and stood, not eye-to-eye, but more eye to chest.

"So, this is what the Hero looks like without his shirt on. I must say, I'm not a fan."

Link scowled. "You always liked me better when I was fluffy."

"I did enjoy riding you like a horse."

Link ignored her comment. "So what's up with this?" he gestured to his mark.

Midna laughed. "You're my Link between worlds."

"That can't be a good thing."

"Only I can reach you, dog brain."

"I forgot how insulting you could be."

"Just because I'm hot now doesn't mean I'm different."

"Yeah. No kidding."

"By the way, what was up with the prayers and the tears? Could've just said please."

Link looked hurt. "You heard all of that? You like to make me look like an idiot, don't you?"

"Yeah. Especially when there's an audience."

"There's no one here."

She leaned forward and hit her cuffed hands on his ear. "You have better hearing than that. Really, you'd think you weren't Hylian."

Link put a deeper scowl on his face and lifted his head into the air.

"Hmm. I never knew about that."

"I never told you." Link grumbled, "It's one of the children who's taken to spying on me recently. Only when I take a bath. It's kinda' weird ya' know."

"For the goddesses sake, at least tell me where he is." Midna complained loudly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the last time someone spied on us , you strangled him. With your _hair_." Who, no, what were these people? They talked about strangling him with hair, and Link knew exactly where he was without seeing him. It smelled suspicious, whitecoat suspicious.

Midna frowned and leaned forward. She did something more unexpected then kissing Link. She put her hand out and scratched behind Link's ear. At once, he fell to the ground, and sat there, immobilized.

After a few seconds of the strange occurrence, Link slapped Midna's hand away.

"You love to make me look like an idiot."

Meanwhile, Midna was doubled over, laughing.

"It's not that fun-" Fang dashed forward and hit Link in the chest, and sat on him.

"Tell me who you are. Who you really are."

He turned to Midna. "Help?"

"I think you two have some issues you need to sort out." She laughed and disappeared into Link's shadow.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to."

Fang got off of him and let Link stand up. Then he charged him. He reached for the sharp stone Link kept around his neck. He pulled it off to use as a weapon. Link actually looked scared.

"Kid, I'm not, I mean please don't-"

"Please don't what? Hurt you? You hurt the Flock, I hurt you."  
"Epona! Get it away from him!"

**"Really? I would if it could hurt you but, unfortunately for you, all it would hurt is your hero reputation. And pleading to your horse isn't helping it either."**

"Girls..." Link muttered under his breath.  
"Enough with the games." Fang charged around Link, and jumped onto his back. He drove the stone into his neck, where it would instantly break his neck, a painless death. More than he deserved.

Instead of cracking his neck, as Fang had hoped, the stone went effortlessly under Link's skin.

"Midna! When I tried that experiment, you know, to see how long I could fight it, how long was it before I passed out?"

_"I'd say you got about a minute, hero."_

"Well, get it out!"  
_"I can't do that! Not until it's taken it's toll."_

Link sighed. "This sucks."

Fang leapt forward, only to meet an invisible force. Link shot up. "Shade? I thought you were gone?"

_"I was, but now, thanks to you, I'm back and fuller than ever. Personality included."_

"Lovely. Can you get this stone out of me?"

_"Don't say I never did anything for you." _A man who looked almost like an exact, albeit ghostly, copy of Link, walked forward and thrust his hand into Link's neck and extracted the stone.

_"Next time, don't keep it around your neck. Shouldn't your girlfriend hold onto it?"_

"Everyone just loovess to embarrass me."

The shade winked. _"Now, you owe me." _He pulled the sock-like abomination on his head off and passed it to Link.

"What do you want me to do with this? I already have my own." He gestured to the hat on his head.

_"My partner. She used to stay in there. She disappeared, to this world, a long time ago. I want you to find her."_

"Okay. I'll just put this away and-"  
_"Oh no, little me. You're getting her scent right here, and right now."_

Link looked terrified. "Can't I-"

_"My head gets cold. Now, do it."_

Link sighed. He put the inside of the cap to his face. "Fine, got it. I'll find her." He returned the cap to the ghost, and the spirit nodded, and faded away.

Link turned his attention to Fang. "What'chu lookin' at? Shoo."  
"No."

"Fine." Link turned around and jumped on his horse and rode away. Fang's mind reeled with thought's of how he was going to tell the Flock about this.

**So... What do you think? Second chappie's up. I'm sorry if characters are not exactly as they should be, I just mold them to suit my liking. So there. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! Digital cookie for the first person who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

I thought about what had happened. I had almost gone all fuzzy in front of the kid because of a misunderstanding. He had meant to kill me, and the fact that he was so defensive proved that they were hiding something.

I dismounted Epona and gestured for Midna to put the stone in.

_"All the trouble, and now you want me to put it in? Boy you are fickle."_

"I need to track Shade's friend. That's it."

_"Sure. I can't wait to ride you."_

She stuck the stone in and I stood up on four paws. I took a deep sniff, and I smelt the kid who had tried to kill me, nearby.

I gestured for Midna to go into my shadow. She rolled her eyes, but, more or less, went peacefully.

I looked up, way up, and saw a bird circling high above. Except birds didn't wear shoes, or clothes. Midna yawned. **_"_**_How could you not smell the bird on them?"_

**"I thought it was from the forest."**

_"So what? You gonna wait for the kid to land? He's alone."_

**"Gee, thanks. I couldn't tell."**

Fang circled and landed, not so gracefully. "What you lookin' at dog? I got places to be."

I shrugged and followed the trail that Shade's friend had left. I traveled for many days, unsure if I was going the right way, when all of a sudden, it stopped.

**"Midna? Where are we?"**

_"I dunno. A forest. Why'd you stop?"_

**"The trail stopped here."**

_"Well, look around. Use your senses, I mean, come on, you're a dog for the goddesses' sake."_

I shook my head and began to look for anything out of place, lose soil, another scent, anything.

I growled frustrated, until my paws came upon some lose soil. I barked excitedly and dug frantically.

I walked into something I thought I'd never see again. A Great Fairy's Fountain. I shifted to my Hylian form and walked forward. As I approached, a beautiful woman cloaked in a blue light came to existence.

"Link!? Is it you!?"

"I am not the Link you think I am. I am a Link from another era. The Hero's Shade asked me to find you."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Navi, guide of the heroes. And I know who you are, I was with you your entire journey."

"You were?"

"Yes. I was only capable of hearing you. I am blind you see. My spirit was able to travel between worlds and help you on your journey."

"What?"

"Hey! Weren't you listening? I was there!"

"No, I just don't get how."

"Hey! Listen! I was there!"

"Y-you just said that."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry. I don't know how, but Time was driven to you because of my presence."

"Time?"  
"The Heroes Shade."

"Hmmm."

"Hey! Weren't you listening!? I just said he was the Heroes Shade!"  
"I-I know you just said that."

"What was that hmmmm then?"  
"I was agreeing with you."

"Okay. Well, since you found me, I'll come with you, and be your guide to this world."

"But..."

"Hey! Listen! I'll come with you, and be your guide to this world. _Whether you like it or not._"

"You just said-"  
"I know I just said that! I said it again to prove a point!"

"O-okay."

Navi started glowing and shrunk down to the size of a normal fairy, but with a blue hue.

"So that's how you traveled with Time."

"Yep."  
"That makes a lot more sense. Told you Midna."

_"Well excuse me for wondering how she fit in his hat."_

"How did she think I fit into-"

"Don't ask."

"I am asking right now."

"*sigh* I'm not answering."

"I am!" Midna exclaimed. She went up to Navi's ear? Ball? Whatever it was and began to explicitly describe _exactly _what she thought.

I had a feeling that for once in her life, Navi would shut up.

"Time? Are you there? Ummm... Hello?"  
"What's up little me?"

"Stop calling me that. Anyway, I found your friend, Navi, right?" Navi flew out of my hat and flew over to Time.

"Link! I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too Navi. I just wish someone could ease the regrets that linger on my soul. They are what keep me here."

"Time... That song you taught me the first one, it sounded something with magic powers. What was it?"

"The Song of Healing. It was used to ease the regrets of spirits and turn them into a mask. It may work."

"Allow me."  
"I'm ready."

"Goodbye Time."

"Goodbye Link..." Navi said.

"Don't grieve for me, dear Navi. I'll see you again. Someday. Keep, keep Link safe for me. Let him know what he must do. Son, take this. It will help you. I know it helped me. When you possess it, my spirit will always be with you."

I nodded, and put the blue ocarina to my lips. I blew the melody, as if I had known how to do it my whole life. And as each note passed, the Hero's Shade faded.

The Hero of Time was no more.

**So... what did you think? I thought bringing Navi in would be kind of funny. She's just so fun to write about! By the way, I'm probably going to change the section. This story's name is appropriate. Characters are going to come, go and come again (most likely). Next stop, Gravity Falls, Oregon! Want to know where my inspiration came from for this chapter? Follow this Link! (Pun intended) -**

watch?v=mPq9K7M0-XE

** Also**

watch?v=xSwY_dQuxbE

**Love it? Hate it? Review! **

**P.S. Special thanks go to UltraJohn567. Good to know someone likes it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

"Where do we go next?"

_"Well... Time gave me a portal to use. So, why not use it?"_

"How did he-? Never mind, I don't want to know. But, sure, why not?"

"Wise choice Link. Not knowing is better. Wise choice."

Midna shook her head. "Dorks."

"Just let us go Midna." I ask.

"Fine."

(Insert funnel Twilight effect here)  
"Umm... where are we exactly?"  
"Well, maybe you should read the sign."

"Excuse me, but I can only read Hylian." I say indignantly. Navi fluttered out. "You're in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"Thank you Navi."

"Yes Link," she said sadly. She fluttered softly to his hat.

"Well, I guess we should look for a place to stay." Midna said.

"It's too late for that."

"Well, then sleep in the woods behind the...?"  
"Mystery Hack." Navi supplied.

"Thank you Navi. At least someone here is useful." I sighed and trudged to the woods, leading Epona with her reins. I choose a hollow stump not too far from the Mystery Hack. "This'll do nicely." I tied Epona to a tree and crawled into the large log.

"Good night."

Dipper stared. This was the strangest thing he had seen in Gravity Falls so far. A horse tied to a tree, with no one there. People don't use horses anymore, only at ranches and stuff like that. When Dipper tried to approach the horse, it whinnied loudly.

He heard a slapping sound and a thonk come from the rotten log.

"I'm up!" shouted a male voice. From the end of the log by Dipper, a man with a giant green, sock? on his head, a green dress, some armor, tights? What was wrong with this man? crawled out.

He looked to be half asleep. "What is it girl? You know I can't function properly without my full 10 hours of sleep." He seemed to finally notice Dipper. "Oh it's just a kid Epona. Probably from the Mystery Hack or whatever." The man sat down by the log again and was asleep in about 10 seconds.

What? No attacks, no reaction, no nothing? Dipper thought, confused. He flipped through his #3 journal, or as he secretly called it, 3. There were no reports of elves, or any pointy-eared creature that resembled the man before him. The closest thing he got to it was about a green-clad Hero of something light.

The man in front of him looked nothing like a hero. He had a snot bubble coming out of his nose for goodness sake! Dipper began looking closer, for something he could identify with a monster. All while he did it, he had the feeling of being watched from the shadows.

After a while, the man finally woke up. He yawned and stood up. "Why didn't wake me up?" he seemed to ask to no one in particular.

He looked at Dipper, "Hey kid, isn't it a little dangerous for a kid like you to be out in the forest?"

"I'll have you know that I'm not a kid, and that I am very accustomed to these woods."

"Are you from the Mystery Hack?"

"You mean Mystery Shack? The S fell off a long time ago." Dipper remembered that fight with the wax figures.

"Sorry, it was pretty late when I came. Couldn't see very well. I just went to these woods to get some shut-eye."  
"What's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Link."  
"Everyone calls me Dipper. May I ask what the heck is up with your ears? You an elf? Fairy? Goblin?"

Link scrunched his face. "I have no idea what your talking about. And I have a feeling you upset the very _talkative_ fairy in my hat."  
"That's right ya' did kid! You better listen to me! He looks nothing like a fairy!" A blue orb that came from Link's hat, bounced angrily.

"That's a real fairy."  
"No kidding. And no need to mention what else I have hidden in my shadow."  
"You're from these woods, aren't you?"  
"Nope. Never been here before."

"But, but, there are a bunch of weird stuff in this town. One time, me and my sister, Mabel, were attacked by gnomes! A kid had telepathic powers! Cursed wax figures! And who knows what else!"

The man stared at him. "Let me list just a few of the things that I've been attacked by: A giant man-eating flower, a dark giant, an snake-anemone thing, a possessed sword, a monkey, a giant toad, a very, very, very fat bug, a possessed fossil, a crazy joker guy, a yeti, a giant spider, a dragon, and don't even make me get started on the rest."

This guy was Dipper's answer to the mystery of Gravity Falls. "I can get you a place to stay if you want." The man looked relieved. "Thank the Goddesses. If I had to sleep in a forest one more time..."

This man was more than he seemed.

When they had arrived at the Mystery Shack, Dipper asked Grunkle Stan if Link could stay in his room with Mabel.

"Sure. It's gonna' cost him though."

Link shrugged and reached in his pouch. He pulled out a green gem. "Will this suffice?" Dipper swore he could've seen dollar signs in Grunkle Stan eyes. "Sure kid, stay as long as you'd like." They began walking up the stairs.

"You didn't have to pay him that much."

Link winked. "Where I come from, that's the equivalent of a dollar." He smiled kindly. "Have one." He put a blue crystal in Dipper's hands.

"So, Link, where did you come from?"

"A place called Hyrule. I think it's an alternate universe or something like that."

"That's weird."

"I'll show you a map later."

"Thanks. This is me and my sister's room."

"I can't wait to meet her."

They walked into his room. Mabel was standing there, with her back to them. She turned around. "Dipper! I successfully bezazellzed my face! Who's that with you?"

Link smiled kindly. "Hello. I'm Link. You must be Mabel, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your brother told me all about you."

"He did? Aww, Dipper, you remembered me."

Dipper decided to ignore her comment. He began to explain who Link was and what had happened.

"So you're an alien? That's so cool!" Link face-palmed. "I'm not an alien! Everyone stop thinking that!" Dipper could have heard he heard a whisper and Link reply with a shut up.

"So, Dipper, what was that book you had earlier, what was it?" For some reason, Dipper felt like he could share anything with this stranger.

"It's a guide to everything that happens here in Gravity Falls. It has all the creatures in it. THere are 3 of them. This one is #3."

Link frowned. "Why didn't I get one of those?" Navi fluttered out. "Maybe because you never asked for one?"

"So.. sparkly. What's your name Ms. Fairy?"

"I'm Navi. And you are Mabel." Mabel smiled. "Floating blue light knows my name." Navi fluttered over to her and began to talk.

Link looked outside the window. It was around dusk outside. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back." He walked downstairs and through the door to the woods.

"We're following him, aren't we?"

"You betcha'," Dipper responded.

**Sorry about the links last chapter. They got cut off and I don't know why. watch?v=LAWISz_LBzs and /watch?v=xSwY_dQuxbE. So sorry. Yeesh, I feel bad. My dog is licking my toes as I speak. Why did I put that in? Whatever. Review! COmment on... anything! I live on reviews! Everything is okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt. 5

**Link: *Stares***

**Lightning8910: What?**

**Link: You know what you have to do.**

**Lightning8910: What?**

**Link: *sighs* Disclaimers. You have to do disclaimers.**

**Lightning8910: Right! Okay, I own The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess for Wii. I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda franchise, Gravity Falls, Maximum Ride or any other thing I put in here. All belong to there respective owners. Happy now, Link?**

**Link: Very. Now, on with my adventures in this fanfiction!  
Lightning8910: Really?**

**Link: You better believe it.**

Mabel and Dipper tracked Link's footprints until they came to an abrupt halt. They decided to backtrack, and see if they could find any more prints. They found some indents in the grass, which led to a small clearing with a gray wolf with white markings, sleeping.

"It's so cute!" Mabel exclaimed.

"It's a wild animal Mabel! Don't touch it."

"No it's not. Look, it has earrings." She ran up and began stroking the wolf. It sneezed and stood up, and looked at Dipper. It barked at him, then seemed to look down at it's paws. It snorted, and walked away.

"That was strange. Very strange." He opened the journal and turned tot he werewolf page. Mabel peeked over his shoulder. "Really Dipper? You think he's a werewolf? That's a little far fetched."

"It's strange. I've never seen that wolf before, then Link shows up, and here it is."

"Dipper, the book says werewolves are extremely hairy, ugly, vicious, and transform on the full moon. That wolf was anything but vicious. And it's not the full moon. And Link is very, very handsome."

"Well, tomorrow is. We'll just keep him in our room, and see what happens."

"What, you going to tell him you think he's a werewolf?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Okay!" As an afterthought Mabel added, "I hope he doesn't eat Waddles."

The two twins went into there room to find Link asleep on the floor, drooling a little.

"See Dipper, he's not a werewolf. It's still night out, and he's asleep in our room. He couldn't have gotten back that quickly. And Waddles is still alive!"

"Oink"

"That's my Waddles." Mabel picked up the pig and hugged him tightly. "Shhh Mabel, we don't want to wake him up."

She mouthed okay and tiptoed to her bed. Dipper shook his head and walked to his bed. He took his hat off and lay awake for a long time, until he heard someone whispering.

"Do you really have to talk right now? We're in their room." Link whispered, just loud enough for Dipper to hear.

"Yes, idiot. They are both asleep, you're awake, I'm awake, so we talk" an unknown voice replied.

"When do you sleep?"

"That's not important! You decide to hang to hang with kids, again! We have to keep moving."

"Why? I don't even know what we're doing. I thought Time just sent us here because he thought we should see this place."  
"Of course he didn't! He told me that you needed to help someone."

"Then isn't it best to hang out with the locals?"

"No! We have to keep moving. And even if a kid reminds you of, what was his name... Colin! Doesn't mean you can stay with him. We have to keep moving. It was his wish."

"His wish may not be mine. Besides, what was with that stunt back in the woods? Not cool Midna, not cool."

"I heard something speak of mugging you."

"What's there to mug? You took my items and sword and shield. I get why, but still. They think I'm a werewolf. Though, if I lived in this town, I would probably assume that too."

"Whatever. You need to change clothes. That sock is doing you no favors." A sound of someone snapping their fingers was heard. "What. Am. I. Wearing."

"What the locals wear. Go to sleep."

Link huffed. "Yes _Mom"_

Silence. Dipper's head reeled with the information he had just learned. Link had heard him and Mabel speak. Which made absolutely no sense, if he wasn't that wolf in the woods. After hours of thoughts like these going through his head, Dipper finally succumbed to sleep.

"Good morning." Link said as he awoke. "Hm? There's no one here..." Dipper told Mabel everything he had heard Link say the previous night. "And I know he wasn't talking to Navi, the voice was harsher and a lot more demanding."

"My handsome hero continues to surprise me!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, he's way too old for you. And I don't think he's interested in girls." Mabel huffed. "Says the boy who's padding after an already taken woman."

"I'm not..."

"Wendy! Wendy! I love you soo much! I just want to kiss you all day."

"That's not what I'm like." But it was too late. Mabel was already laughing, hard. Dipper sighed. There was no use.

Link heard the conversation going on downstairs. "Great Midna. You talk to me and now we're probably going to have to leave soon. I had hoped that I could get home from her, and that's why Time sent me here. I guess I'm never going home."

"Don't look so down. I'm sure we can find a way to get back." Midna said encouragingly. "I bet Navi knows something that could help us get home."

"Maybe."

"We can always hope." Midna said.

"Hope is fickle."

Midna looked at Link searchingly. "You've changed, haven't you?"

"When you left it shattered me. Just as you shattered the Mirror. Just as it will again when we finally say goodbye for good."

"Link... there's something I should tell you." Midna came out of his shadow. "The only reason I could come is because your in this world. That's what allowed me to tether to you. If we go back to Hyrule, and I come, I'll be like how you first met me."

Link smiled. "Any way you look is great to me." Midna smiled and disappeared.

"And, why am I wearing _this?!"_ Link was wearing a green shirt with brown cargo pants, which, honestly, didn't look good.

Midna giggled. "Women." Link complained.

Dipper and Mabel had snuck up to their room when Link had been talking to no one. They pressed their ears to the wall and tried to hear the conversation. They were only able to catch snippets of it, though. All they heard was something about goodbye and worlds.

When it was over, Mabel came up with one of her best ideas yet. "Let's leave your journal open, set up a camera, hide in the closet, and see what he looks at! It'll show me who my hero is!"

"That might actually work Mabel." She smiled and the twins set up the trap just as Link walked in. He looked at the bed, and noticed the journal. He walked over, picked it up, and began searching through it. He froze when he got to the page about the Twili, people banished from this world, who live where no living soul could survive.

"Midna... look at this..." A woman who came from nowhere, sat by him.

"You already know all of that. What were you calling me for?"

"It's not that I know, it's that this world knows Midna. If I stay, who knows what might happen? Zant could come back, and other stuff this world can't live with. I need to go back to where I came from."

For the first time in forever, Navi spoke up. "You know that the kids are in the closet, right? And that they're recording you?"

Link huffed, but didn't seem overly worried. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You never asked."

"My case rests. Women."

**What do you think about this chapter? I'm actually starting to regret posting this, because I really want to work on my other story, Troubles Long After. All my thoughts are on this one, but I'm going to be working hard on Troubles Long After, so don't expect an update for a while. Maybe, depends. But, anyway I have an idea as to how this is going to play out. The Flock has a major role, and all other crossovers are most likely going to be cameos, like a chapter or 2. This story does have a plot, I just haven't revealed it yet. Bwahahaha long live the writer!**


End file.
